


Hugging

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Hugging, evolution of hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Hugging isn’t something they do, at first.





	Hugging

Hugging isn’t something they do, at first. That’s normal for strangers, to not hug each other, but Jester likes to hug everyone regardless of how much she knows them or not. She doesn’t hug Nott though, because even just putting a hand on her shoulder makes her tense up. She loves to hug but not if it makes people distressed, so they don’t hug. 

After they’ve known each other a week, Jester gets hugged quickly by Nott, and it’s over too quickly for her to return it, but it makes her smile. It means she could probably hug her now, if she wanted. 

quickly, they get used to each other, make up their own detective team, and a cool move to do to make shit explode, and they hug more. Spend more time together and stick close. Hugging and cuddling becomes a normal thing they do, whenever they can. 

It’s nice, it’s good, they enjoy each others company and like being in the group together, but after awhile the hugs are more intimate. 

It’s only natural that one of them kisses the other, and they start dating. They love each other so much, and they fit well together in each others arms. 

It’s a natural progression the same as it was with the hugging, and that never went away either. 

Jester has Nott sit in her lap more often then not, and she holds her tight with her chin on top of her head as they go about normal business, cuddling each other. 

The hugs are more frequent, more loving and warm, longer, and it’s just the best. Jester loves hugging people, but Nott is her favorite person to hug by far out of anyone else. 

She’s really glad that they were able to start hugging, because it’s really cool to be dating someone who is small enough to just hug like, all the time. It’s the best thing ever. 


End file.
